A History Of Magicians
by nethra b
Summary: Albus Severus Potter wants to Find the truth about Gellert Grindelwald and Albus Dumbledore so he embarks on a Journey to fill the unanswered questions in history. contains CoG spoilers. Exerpt " There were three people crucial to defeat Grindelwald. One was Dumbledore the other was Newt Scamander. Who was the third?" This is basically my version of what happened after CoG.
1. Chapter 1

**A History of Magicians **

**Chapter 1**

Albus Severus Potter would never like to admit it but the thing he had most in common with his Elder brother James Sirius Potter was not the love of his family. It was his obsession with his name and therefore his obsession with his namesakes.

When Harry felt that Albus was old enough to learn about the war, the first thing he said was regarding his children's namesakes. He told him their life stories and sacrifices. Next he talked about his Hogwarts years which literally answered every question Al had in mind. But as he got older and learnt more details about the war and its heroes and villains, Albus realized that he knew very little about his first name's early life. Harry's descriptions of Albus Dumbledore nearly always featured him with a long flowing beard.

When Albus went to Hogwarts he met Scorpius Malfoy and along with Al's cousin Rose Weasley they formed what was called the next Golden Trio. Ironic that a Potter and Granger-Weasley should become best mates with a Malfoy, but the biggest surprise was when they all ended up in Gryffindor together. It was an unlikely Friendship but a true one.

When Al got his first detention he was sent to Mcgonagall's office, which was for the first few minutes fortunately empty. Here he met Dumbledore's portrait for real. Al began to ask him many questions about his young life so that he could idolize him for who he truly was for which Dumbledore gave a single answer ,"Regret is my constant companion. There are many things in my youth that I wished to hide for they all involved trusting a dark practitioner with impractical ideas."

A little exploring the library with Rose and Al learnt for the first time about Gellert Grindelwald .The name that struck fear in the hearts of all before Lord Voldemort.

Albus let it rest at the time and enjoyed his life. But in History of Magic in Third year, He learnt about Voldemort's history from life to death and realized with a start that Voldemort killed Grindelwald. This opened Al's mind to a whole new world of possibilities and he felt there was more to Dumbledore's story than what everyone knew. Thus began his research.

Albus had always liked History which shocked all his family except his Aunt Hermione who was pleased. In fact when Al came home with Top marks In History, Ron and Fred and George joked about disowning him. Rose was Hermione's daughter and whatever she did was acceptable but according to the Family Albus was Harry Potter's son (who got a dreadful in his History of Magic OWL exam) so his was another story. Nevertheless, History, defense against the dark arts and potions were all topped by Al and Rose in their year.

In his Fourth year Al asked his father about Dumbledore's family. Harry answered truthfully and told Albus everything which Dumbledore told him during their final meeting in Kings Cross station. Al left with more Questions than answers. Dumbledore's friendship with Grindelwald intrigued him and a little research showed that Newt Scamander, Lorcan and Lysander's great grand dad was involved in overthrowing Grindelwald to a great extent .However Al got no answer from Newt when he went with his Family to visit Luna Lovegood. The story of The Deathly Hallows and the fact that his Father was the only Known Master of Death Led to Albus Severus Potter making a decision in his fifth year. He was going to pursue History of Magic for his higher Studies along with Other Subjects for auror training. He wanted to study Gellert Grindelwald for his NEWT.

HE was going to uncover the real truth behind Dumbledore and Grindelwald. And his Quest had just begun.

**Author's note: This story will track the events after Crimes of Grindelwald in Albus Severus Potter's Point of view with a lot of you enjoy the upcoming are welcomed.**


	2. History for NEWTs

**Chapter 2**

Albus Severus Potter felt exhilaration when he walked into the halls of Hogwarts for his sixth year with Rose and Scorpius on September 1st was sure there was a lot for him

to discover about the life of a certain Dark wizard from the 1900s onwards.

The next morning Neville Longbottom,Herbology professor and head of Gryffindor house gathered the Gryffindor sixth years to discuss the subjects each student would take

for their future career. Rose was immediately cleared to attend any subject she wanted (you can't argue with Ten outstandings, can you?).Scorpius spent a lot of time deciding

whether he should keep ancient runes and decided against it in the last moment and chose a set of six subjects for auror training.

Neville reached Albus and glanced down his OWL grades

**Defense against the dark arts - O**

**Transfiguration - O**

**Charms - O**

**Herbology - E**

**Care of magical creatures - E**

**Astronomy - A**

**Potions - O**

**Ancient runes - A**

**History of Magic - O**

"These are quite good Albus" said Neville. "You wanted to try out for Auror training, didn't you .Well you've cleared all those subjects with remarkable grades.O's in the most

important ones." "Well actually, Professor I also want to take History of Magic to NEWT"said Albus. "You want to study history?" asked a Shocked Neville. "Why would you

want to put yourself through all that torture? Now let's see you're the only student in your year to choose that option. Actually you must be the only student in history to learn

more history. I doubt if Binns will give you lessons, but I suggest you go and meet him and Professor Mcgongall to plan the timing and syllabus." "Oh, Don't worry I know

exactly what I want to learn in these two years. "Said Albus confidently.

"Fine then. Here's your time table. So your subjects are: Defense, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology, Care of magical creatures and finally History of magic. Good

luck Albus "said Neville. "Thanks Professor "said Albus and shot off to find Binns.

* * *

Albus entered the empty History classroom and greeted Professor Binns. "Good morning Professor. I just want to know when you can plan my history Newt classes." Said

Albus brightly. "Potter, aren't you." Said Binns. "You want to study History of magic further. That's remarkable. Are you the only student?" "Yes Professor." Replied Albus. "Well,

that's rare. Decidedly rare. I must speak to Minerva. Anyway, you have your books? Good. We'll begin from the 's your time table? You free now. Excellent"

"Actually Professor" interrupted Albus "I was hoping to study the rise and Fall of Gellert know like his entire life and the events surrounding his power takeover."

"You dare question me boy." Said Binns. "Grindelwald is not a part of your syllabus. I do not think there is anything about him that is necessary that you can't learn by

referring books." "But Professor I don't think the books give us the whole story. Take Voldemort for instance. We study him intensely. "Argued Albus. " Those are recent

happenings .They are vital for our daily life," said Binns. "I want to learn the truth Professor. But if you can't help me….." trailed Al. "Enough .To the headmistress's office.

Now." Albus could have easily slipped away. After all Binns was a ghost. But Albus was determined to get what he wanted. So he followed quietly.

* * *

In Mcgonagall's office the Professor was extremely tired after giving James Sirius Potter a good lecture on his Head Boy responsibilities. So she hadn't bargained for another

Potter to come with Trouble._ I'll have Lily in_ _next_ she thought melancholically. "What has happened Professor?" Mcgonagall asked. "Headmistress, Potter here wants to

continue History of Magic to Newt. But he has made up his mind that he wouldn't learn what I teach him. Apparently he has a new course of his own." Said Binns smugly. "My,

do we even have a History NEWT exam?'' asked the astonished Professor." WE don't have one Professor, But I am sure I can arrange for it, if you appeal to the ministry."

Answered Binns. "But it's not much use if Potter refuses to listen." "Well, Potter, What did you propose regarding the history syllabus." Asked Minerva.

"I want to learn the entire story of Gellert Grindelwald and all the events that happened due to his reign in that period , Professor." Replied Albus with a straightforward face

and tone.

"_Harry did name you correctly_ "said Mcgonagall to herself.

But she talked to him aptly" Potter, I am sure that all the information you want about him can be accessed through books. Why do you want to attend a class regarding it? "

"Because I want the truth Professor." Was the only reply.

"But sometimes is it not best if the truth does not come out Albus? "She asked gently. "It is a matter of trust. Some facts are better left undiscovered"

"I want to give credit where it is due professor. The ministry did not give me information. Not because they restricted the revelation of those dark times. But because they did

not know all the facts accurately. Voldemort's story is mapped out but what about Grindelwald. I consider it my duty to find the truth" said Albus

"Some people know the truth Albus .But it is not their secret to tell "said Minerva. "Maybe. But there are so many assumptions Professor. The world deserves to know. We

have crossed a century since those happenings. We need to remember the importance of the people who fought and died back then. "Stressed Albus.

A voice came from the back." Let him find out for himself Minerva." Said the portrait of Albus Dumbledore.

"Perhaps the secret has been kept too long. Perhaps the time for the truth has come at last. Go and learn the truth for yourself Albus Severus Potter. It might be a dangerous

journey but the reality of events has to be accepted. He is no more. And neither am I. But the truth has to come out sometime. It might as well be now. Make sure about the

facts for your own satisfaction young man, and then tell the world"

"I will, Professor" said Albus Severus Potter. And it was more than a mere sentence. It was a vow Albus had taken for himself.

"If you think it is wise Dumbledore "said Mcgonagall and then she addressed Al Potter "I can make you an offer Potter with Professor Binns's help. Make a research project on

the rise and fall of Gellert Grindelwald. Use all the sources you want. Refer books, talk to people, Travel to necessary locations during the weekends and holidays and appeal to

the ministry for any official info. I will vouch for you and help you with international school research if you want. Write to people whom you think have any knowledge

regarding this. Professor Binns and all the other Professors will aid you in certain clarifications. You may get help from friends and family. You can work on it during the history

of magic periods in your time table. Remember, it has to be presented perfectly so that anyone can understand the facts and realize their implications. We will send your work

to various governments and with sufficient evidence and the approval of Albus Dumbledore you might just rewrite history, Potter."

"A well thought out plan Professor "said Binns with approval. " I couldn't agree more" said Dumbledore.

" Have a biscuit and all the best Potter "said Mcgonagall with a smile.

"Thank you Professors "said Al to all three of them and helped himself to a chocolate biscuit.

He couldn't wait to tell Rose and Scorpius about this new plan. He was sure they would help him no matter what he did.

His research had begun.

**Note: Thank you for reading. There will be a lot more Grindelwald and Young Dumbledore from the next chapter. Hope you enjoy the read.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Al slipped a note to Rose and Scorpius in his next lesson which was fortunately to Harry's schooling experience charms was easily the best lesson to mess about note just read : Get ready for an adventure mates.I've got a chance to riddle out Gellert's game.

Rose and Scor cornered Al in the common room during their free period after lunch."What do you mean by Gellert,Albus" asked strongly suspected that her cousin was on the track of a dark sat them down and ran them through his plan . Scorpius was spellbound." This is brilliant,mate. We might actually have a shot of revealing a dark wizard's entire life." Rose was less enthusiastic."this coud be dangerous Al" she reprimanded. "I know Rose but this is our one chance to find out the with me?" he asked." I don't have a choice, do I " she smiled." Atta girl" said Al.

"So I think we should begin at the library" said Al. "My dad would never believe that those words came out of your mouth." Said Rose with a laugh as she and SCor followed him through the portrait hole.

In the library Al immediately proceeded to find a book he had read a hundred times.'The dark life of Gellert GRindelwald"..The book gave a very basic outline about Grindelwald's propaganda and the terror he struck in Europe and America. Al quickly ran through the facts the three of them already wanted to establish the supremacy of had been caught in New York by Newt Scammander and had escaped to Paris where he held a rally and secured an obscurus and a base in Nuremgard and Dumbledore had defeated him there in 1945. The obscurus was the key to Grindelwald's power.

"So" said Al "Before we find out about Grindelwald and Dumbledore's majestic duel and the events in Rio de janeiro and Austria, I want to know a bit about Grindelwald's childhood." "why bother" asked Rose

." I mean we already know that he was expelled from Durmstrang and a bit about his teenage years in Godric's hollow."

" Maybe getting to know his past is key to his future.I mean come on had to learn all about Voldemort's background in his sixth year. It fits his son should want to have his own dark wizard to obsess over." Stated Scorpius.

Al punched him lightly. " I suppose that's true enough " said Rose.

" Well I discovered something about the name Grindelwald on the muggle internet " said Al.

" Did you nick Sirius's Laptop when he wasn't looking" asked Scor with grin.

" Yeah." Admitted Al. James Sirius Potter Al's older brother was a muggle technology he was a super wizard and prankster, he indulged in muggle music and celebrities and tv shows and books with glee. The same could be said about Al's younger sister Lily Luna Potter. God knew how they managed to get Wi-Fi at Hogwarts.

" Grindelwlad is actually a village in Switzerland." Declared Al.

"Really" exclaimed Rose.

" yEah makes you wonder if that was his real name."said Al.

" Perhaps it isn't " said Scorpius light heartedly.

" Honestly no one knows anything about him. Everyone is really vague. The only people who actually know anything won't speak."

" I guess we can't disregard that he had an English aunt Bathilda Bagshot and she's straight." Said Rose. " they were distantly related" pointed out Al. "true enough."

"Well I think that the answer is in the Alps " said Al jokingly

"I doubt Mcgonagall would encourage a field trip all aroud Europe" pointed out Rose.

"Guys look at the time ,we need to get to Runes" exclaimed Rose after a few minutes of silent speculation."

"We gave up Runes Rose" said Scor."We'll brainstorm.


	4. Chapter 4

Albus woke early the next morning .He and Scorpius had decided that it was best to postpone their research the previous evening after having faced a load of transfiguration homework.

Presently he showered , brushed his hair and scooted to the library by which Hermione would have been impressed .He walked to the shelves on well, frankly dark magic obtained a book on obscurials and spent a good half hour instructing himself on its various characteristics .Then he left for breakfast.

"Where have you been?"asked Scorpius his mouth stuffed with toast and marmalade.

"The library "said Al. Rose had already left for class .Al crammed some bacon into his mouth and then left for his first class that day after bidding adieu to Scor. Incidentally it was History of magic.

Al immediately began questioning Binns."About this obscurus in New York.." he started.

"An obscurus is a part of a very dark area of magic, and I would prefer you asking a defense teacher or rather dropping the subject entirely"replied Binns with a stern face.

"I just want to know about the one in connection with Grindelwald."Said Al annoyed.

"Very well. You are very persistent .There are traces of information about an obscurus called Credence, a puzzling fact is that he was well over ten years of age .There are records that several international wizarding organizations tried to capture him. We presume he joined Grindelwald and died in service to him.

"I don't think that's accurate Professor." Said Albus." I dug up some stuff about the sacred 28 in the summer and realized some startling things about the Lestrange family."

"If you are talking about Corvus Lestrange" Said Binns irritatedly " His sister slashed those rumors" and Binns proceeded to explain The exchange of the babies on the ship . "Then who is Credence?No one seems to know who he was even as a baby."

"I believe that is irrelevant."

"Actually that might be the missing piece in the puzzle .Grindelwald couldn't directly move against Dumbledore.I bet you anything that he used Credence."

"You have an idea implanted very firmly in your brain.I suppose I should let you work on it , don't expect positive results. Grindelwald was unable to wreck havoc in Britain due to Dumbledore . Perhaps you should try a bit more international research."

"I will thanks Professor."

Albus pretty much sped through the rest of the day

Rose ,Al and Scor gathered by the fire in the Gryffindor common room and he narrated everything he learnt about Credence to his friends .After fruitless brainstorming they departed to bed.

However a queer idea had occurred to Al and he tiptoed to the library under his dad's invisibility cloak .Once he reached there he poured over books on Durmstrang, blood pacts and Godric's hollow, formed a hypothesis of his own and drifted to sleep .Madam Pince discovered him there the next morning and sentenced him to detention .Al wasn't disappointed he was extremely pleased with what he had learnt he just had to confirm his theories.

_(Al now knows what happened in Crimes of Grindelwald minus Nagini ,Aurelius and the Queenie fiasco)_

One month later:

Al had spent the past month gathering tidbits to support his hypothesis .He had been busied considerably by his other classes,Quidditch and his prodigious family but had still a reasonable amount of time to dedicate to Operation:Dark verity as he now called it.

Now the first Hogsmeade weekend of the year entered the horizon. Al's older brother James had a new girlfriend to take snogging ( I think James is totally like Shawn Hunter obviously a bit smarter) and the rest of the Weasley-Potter clan had similar fun filled agendas which included visits to Weasleys Wizards Wheezes where most of the gang had occasional jobs.

But Albus had eyes for only one destination and he dragged Rose and Scorpius with him and cruised past the Three Broomsticks with Scor begging for a visit and Al purposefully slapping him and Roxanne offering him a canary cream .Her dad's blood truly ran through her veins.

Albus finally stopped at the Hog's Head .It looked as sinister as ever with the boar's head dripping blood .Al and Rose had been here many times with their family to visit Aberforth or maybe even with James or Hagrid but this was the first time they were there with a mission.

The Hog's head had its own honorable history .It was where Dumbledore's army was created, the place which helped entry into Hogwarts during the final Battle.

Now Al came here with his own secret agenda.

Realization dawned on Scorpius's face "Dude, your going to ask Ab what happened with Grindelwald ".

"Are you sure that's a sensible idea Al ?"asked Rose.

"Come on Rose He is probably one of the only few people alive who knows accurately the events of Godric's hollow." persuaded Albus.

Al walked up to the bar and said boldly"Three butter beers please and some ginger in hers".

"Right Mr .Potter How's your year so far?"he asked gruffly.

"Brilliant now that you've asked Mr .Aberforth" Said Al with a bright smile.

"May I trouble you with a favor?" He continued politely.

"Bring it on"

"You know how your brother came home after his seventh year at Hogwarts and spent the summer there?Well could you tell me something about what happened in those two months?"

"You listen here Potter why do you care about what happened all those years ago?I doubt you understand the seriousness of what you're asking me."

" , I am perfectly aware of what I'm asking you.I'll be frank.I want to know about what happened between your brother and Grindelwald."

"I refuse Potter.I refuse to rake up the past and tell you about that time of our lives"

"But Ab this is important.I'm studying it"

"What?"

"You heard me.I'm studying Grindelwald in history."

"Aren't you in sixth year?Why would you want to study ruddy history?"

"I want the truth _ ._I know I have no right asking you this but you might just be the only person who can help me.I want to know what they did that summer.I'm doing a project on Grindelwald .There have been so many scandals.I just want to prevent any more tarnishing of you brother's name. The only way forward is by knowing what's behind you."

"That was damn confusing. are you sure you want to know kid?Its a dark road."

"Never been more sure of anything else in my life."

"Your friends want to get in on this."

"Yeah, Rose,Scor come on"

Rose and Scorpius who had been hovering in the background grabbed stools and settled comfortably .It was sure to be a long tale .Scor abandoned any hopes of visiting WWW and Rose convinced herself that this was perhaps going to mark a milestone in history.

"Now listen here .This ain't a fairytale .You listen at your own risk"Said Aberforth with a note of warning.

"Don't worry you won't scare us" Said Albus with a sure smile.

"Fine.I can't assure that I'm a hundred percent accurate.I just have the evidence of my eyes and what _Albus _told me after the duel .Its not much to go on and I might be prejudiced cause I still haven't forgiven him for Ariana."

"You needn't go there ."Said Al hastily."Dad's told me about what happened."

"Did he tell you why it happened?I bet he didn't .I'll tell you why .Its cause my damn brother cared too much .That was the problem .He cared more for that scoundrel than he did for us."

And that's how it began. By caring too much for the wrong person.

.


End file.
